Thanks for the Memories
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: After a series of events involving a Werewolf and Deatheaters, Harry is thrown back to the Marauders time with no memory of who he is or where he came from. Add to this, that he's just become a werewolf, things don't look good. Will he ever get home? R&R!
1. Prologue

Thanks for the Memories

**I, of course, don't own any of this! Shame really. :(**

* * *

Prologue

The-Boy-That-Lived was running for his life. It had been stupid, really stupid to go out during the full moon. It was the night after his sixteenth birthday and he'd been depressed. Depressed about Sirius, depressed about being holed up in the hell that was Number 4 Privet Drive, so he'd just decided to go to the park to clear his head. The next thing he knew was that he was staring into the amber eyes of a massive grey wolf, it had growled and Harry had known that it was a werewolf and it wasn't Moony.

So now he was running, his legs hurting and his lungs on fire. He didn't want to look behind him, for fear of what he'd see. Suddenly his foot caught on a root, and he fell. Instincts he'd developed from years of Quidditch, made him roll to his right, just as the werewolf landed where he'd been moments before. Harry now on his back scrambled backwards, wide eyed, as the turned. Dully Harry realised he was going to die, there was no way he'd get away. The wolf leapt forward and swiped at his face. He screamed as the claws ripped though the flesh on left side of his face, his glasses being the only thing that saved his eyes. He squinted up, his sight obscured by blood and saw the werewolf preparing to strike. He threw up his arms in a vein attempt to defend himself. Only to scream again as a new wave of pain hit, as the wolf's jaws lock over his right forearm.

"Avada Kedavra!" Someone yelled and suddenly the werewolf was gone. The Order's come, Harry thought. Wait, no, a member of the Order wouldn't have used the killing curse. Some laughed.

"Stupid werewolf!" A male voice said. "The Dark Lord did not want him harmed." Dark Lord? Oh shit! Deatheaters! New pain started to rage though Harry, radiating from his arm.

"That's the last time he'll ignore orders." Someone else said. Harry heard a roaring in his ears and everything faded as he passed out.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes, his head hurt, everything hurt, but his wounds didn't hurt as much as remembered, how long had he been out. He groaned, not long enough, he thought thought the pain. People were talking, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. After what seemed like an eternity, his head cleared and everything started to make sense. He was laying on a cold stone floor, he could see a stone wall not to far away, with what could be a door. He couldn't tell, it was so blurry without his glasses.

"Is everything setup?" Someone asked, and Harry jerked alittle at the suddenness of it.

"Yes, it is ready." Harry used his left uninjured arm to lever himself into a sitting position.

"Ahh, he is awake." Harry froze, he knew that voice, it was Lucius Malfoy. Harry turned towards the voice, he couldn't see him very well. He went to reply but was cut short by a wave of pain from his injured face.

"Nothing to say Potter?" Lucius asked. Harry glared at him and surprisingly his voice slowly started to clear until he could see him perfectly, along with Peter Pettigrew and someone Harry didn't know. "Fascinating," Lucius drawled. "I never guessed the transition would be so fast." Transition? Harry looked down at his arm. There was a nasty looking bite just above the wrist. He'd been bitten, bitten by a werewolf. He was a... There was laughter.

"So the great Harry Potter is finally the animal he deserves to be." Wormtail said. Harry looked up and glared at him, as he couldn't speak at the moment.

"Enough." Lucius said and Wormtail cringed. "Let's get this over with, The Dark Lord doesn't want to be left waiting." Lucius said smirking, raising his wand. Harry's eyes widened, it can't end this way! It just can't! "Obliviate!" Lucius said, and Harry just had time to think What the hell? Before the spell hit him and everything went dark.

* * *

**I know it was short! But it's only the prologue. so bare with me.**

**Please review! :)**


	2. The Unexpected Guest

Thanks for the Memories

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Guest  


* * *

**Hey! I'm back. My computer died on me, but it's better now. So on with the story.**

**Elosia Skywalker: I have no pairings planned but we'll see how it goes.**

**Shieldsgirl29: Thanks**

**Digigirl02: I'm thinking that it was Greyback.**

It was Halloween, and the Great Hall was filled with the excited chatter of students, none more so than a certain Griffindor of the name Sirius Black. He bounded over to the Griffindor table with exaggerated cheerfulness and landed between James and Remus at the table.

"Exicted?" James asked amused, and chuckled as Sirius nodded his head emphatically.

"I love Halloween!" Siruis exclaimed. Remus raised an eyebrow at his friend, he was used to Sirius's exploits, but this was a bit much even for him.

"Okay, who gave Sirius sugar?" He asked, looking round the table, all the other Griffindors were pointedly not looking at them, before looking at James.

"What?" James asked, holding up his hands and trying to look innocent, which was spoilt by the smile pulling at his lips. "It's not my fault that a box of candy-cane was left, where Sirius could see it." There was a snigger from Peter at this. Remus sighed, shock his head and returned his attention to his dinner. Several minutes passed during which Sirius just would not sit still. Remus was just about to snap at him, he was not in the mood to deal with a sugar high Sirius at the moment, when James chose to distract him.

"So, are you looking forward to the next Hogmead weekend?" James asked Sirius.

"Yeah!" Sirius said. "When is it?"

"Next weekend." Remus grumbled.

"What's up with you?" Sirius asked. Remus looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Two words. Full Moon." He said.

"Oh." Sirius looked disappointed, then cheered up. "I know you can still come, then we could go to the shack, have some fun together!" Remus almost choked on his pumpkin juice when Sirius said that. He glanced round and saw several of their housemates give them odd looks.

"Shhh! Not so loud!" Remus said. Sirius opened his mouth to respond, when a ripple of magic shot though the Hall. Sirius eyes widened, all vestiges of the sugar high disappearing in an instant, being a Black he recognised dark magic when he felt it. He looked up just in time to see a sliver rip appear in the air above the table. A magical wind started to howl, as the rip got larger. Being Griffindors there were few screams, but everyone was on their feet and backing away.

With a bang and a flash of bright light, a body was thrown out of the rip and landed on the table. Then as quickly as it arrived the rip vanished with a loud pop. Sirius returned to the table, the body was that of a young man, maybe his own age, and he was alive, barely. The boy's face was a bloody mess as was his right arm. Sirius glanced at his friends, Peter looked like he was going to be sick, James looked horrified and Remus was staring at the boy, his face unreadable.

"Everyone remain calm, and return to your common rooms immediately." The calm voice of Headmaster Dumbledore rang out clear of the noise that had erupted in the Hall. Instantly the prefects and head of houses were rounding up the students and moving them out of the hall. The Marauders where pulled along with the crowd, till Sirius was able to pull his friends into a side corridor.

"Listen," He said. "We have to get in to see that guy."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because the spell that brought him here was dark magic." They looked at him a bit stunned.

"How do you know?" James asked, then gave him a look of mock suspicion. "Your not dark are you?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Of course not!" He said. "I just know, okay?" Then other boys looked at each other.

"Well, okay." Remus said. "But it's not like their going to allow us in there." James cleared his throat.

"Who said they'll see us." He said and removed some sliver cloth from inside his robes. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You carry that with you?" He asked. James grinned.

"You never know when you might need to disappear." He said.

"That's it your officially weird." Sirius said.

"Your calling_ me _weird? Mister 'dark magic sensor.'" James said.

"Hey! I'm a Black alright." Sirius said. "I may never have used dark magic, but I've been around it enough to know what it feels like." Remus felt that they needed to get back on topic.

"You know we're not all going to fit under that, right?" He asked. It was true, they hadn't been able to all fit under it since third year.

"That's alright, guys." Peter said. "I don't want to go anyway." They all turned to face him.

"What happened to you thirst for adventure?" Sirius asked.

"Left it on the table with all the blood." Peter said. There was silence to that. "I'd much rather go start that Potions Essay." Sirius pulled a face at the mention of homework.

"How did you get into Griffindor anyway?" James asked in wonder. Peter shrugged, then grinned.

"Just lucky, I guess." He said and disappeared back into the main hallway.

"We better get going then." James said shaking out the Invisibility Cloak.

"Wait." Sirius said and pulled out some parchment.

"You carry that with you?" Remus asked, wondering about the sanity of his two best friends.

"You never know when you'd need to avoid Flich." Sirius said. He tapped the map with his wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." They all looked down at the map. Flich was nowhere near them, and Peter was moving slowly back towards the common room.

"That's weird, It's never done that before." Remus commented.

In the Hosiptal Wing there were four people, Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall. But as for the forth, where there should be a name there was just a question mark.

"James?" Sirius asked. James just looked puzzeled and shock his head. "What does that mean?"

"I don't..." Then he seemed to think of something. "The only reason for it to do that would be if, no one, including himself, knows who he is." Sirius grinned.

"We have to go find out now." He said. James nodded, still looking at the map in thought. "Come on!" Sirius said excited. They pulled the cloak over them and stepped out in to the hallway.  


* * *

**That's all for now.**

**Please review!**


	3. Time traveller

Thanks for the Memories

* * *

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Time Traveller

Albus Dumbledore had seen a lot of strange things in his life time, but seeing a badly injured teenager appear above the Griffindor table in the Great Hall had to be the oddest. He was currently in the Hospital Wing with Minerva, watching Poppy working on the mysterious boy. She was currently working on healing the rather nasty wounds to the boys face.

"I believe it would be wise to ward the Hospital, Albus." Minerva said. Albus looked at her.

"Why would that be, Minerva?" He asked. "I don't believe there is any danger from this young man." Albus looked back to the boy sadly. It was clear that despite the healing charms, he was going to be heavily scarred. For this boy to be so afflicted at such a young age was deeply saddening to the old teacher. Poppy finished with his face and moved on to his arm.

"How can you say that, Albus!?" Minerva asked. "You surly felt that, that spell was dark magic!"

"Yes, but given his condition, I doubt he was a participant, but rather the victim." Albus said. He noticed the door to the Hospital wing open to admit Sinalus Goyke, the current DADA Professor. He also noticed that the door didn't close straight away, he smiled faintly. That could only mean that there they had more company then they intended. He know who it was that entered. He could tell the boys to leave, but Albus was rather fond of them. If it wasn't for them, Albus would find life at the school rather tedious at times.

Minerva looked as if she was going to speak before she was cut off by an exasperated sigh from Poppy, as she lowed her wand.

"What is wrong Poppy?" Minerva asked her. Poppy shock her head.

"It's not working." She said almost to her self. She then waved her wand over the sleeping boy and his magical aura appeared over him. They all gasped when they saw it.

The amount and shade of each colour in a wizards aura shows how powerful they are. For light wizards the most desired colour is white then pale green. Albus himself was proud of the fact he had some white in his aura. Albus never claimed to have much knowledge of how to interpret magical auras but he knew enough to know how unusual this boys aura was.

The predominate colour was bright green like that of the killing curse but the biggest surprise was how much white there was, almost twice as much as Albus had. However the edges were tinged with red, as if it were being partly blocked. If these blocks were to be removed Albus suspected that this boy could become the most powerful wizard in the world. With this in mind the small amount of black that was situated above the boys forehead was alittle worrying. Poppy sighed and looked saddened and alittle confused.

"What is it Poppy?" Minerva asked the mediwitch.

"It is as I feared." She said and pointed to fine yellow colour that hugged the body of the boy, something Albus had missed early. "That means that this boy is a werewolf." She said and Minerva gasped in shock. "I couldn't heal his arm and there's something that doesn't make sense about that, which is why I checked his aura..."

"And what is that?" Albus asked.

"Well, it's just that for 24 hours after infection, while the werewolf magic takes hold, the bite cannot be healed by any magic." Poppy said. During the resulting silence, she waved her wand over the boy and his aura vanished.

"That cannot be true!" Minerva finally said. "The full moon was over a week ago!"

"I believe I have the answer to that." The silky voice of Sinalus informed them. The looked at him, and he smirked as he continued. "The spell that brought him here, wasn't just dark magic." He paused as if to enjoy there reactions as he informed them. "It was black magic."

Albus closed his eyes briefly. Black magic was the practice of using someone else's magical core in conjunction with your own to cause greater effect. It had been banned for over six hundred years. The last know master of this art had been Salazar Slytherin. The reason for it being banned was that the use of another's core did not have to be voluntary.

"How do you know that?" Minerva asked him. Minerva had always been open about her dislike of Sinalus. She'd tried to get Albus not to hire him, because he had once been a dark wizard. But Sinalus was very good at his job and no longer practised the dark arts.

"My dear woman." Sinalus said, and smirked as Minerva stiffened at being called that. "To combat the dark, one must first understand it." He said. Albus felt he had to intervene before Minerva could respond. As they were both archetypes of their houses, their dislike of each other were inevitable.

"What spell do you believe was used?" He asked Sinalus, who looked over at the headmaster.

"I believe it was the Vicis Polus spell, but we will not know for certain before he wakes." He said. Albus looked over at the sleeping boy.

"Time travel." He whispered.

"Yes, Albus, time travel." He said.

"I fail to see how that is black magic." Minerva said.

"As you know, I'm sure." Sinalus said and smirked at her annoyance. "Time travel within ones life time is quite simple, as with time tuners. However to travel beyond ones life time, there would need to be more then one magical core, working as one, to generating enough magical energy to push though the barrier, i.e Black magic."

"And that is what's happened to him?" Minerva asked watching the boy with pity.

"As I said before, yes." Sinalus said looking bored.

"Poor boy." Poppy said.

"Yes, I believe it will be a difficult conversation when he wakes up." Albus said. "It is possible that he will not even know he's now a werewolf."

"Well, if you would excuse me." Sinaglus said. "It is getting late and I have essays to mark." And with that he turned and strode form the Hospital Wing.

"I still do not understand why you hired him, Albus." Minerva said. "He's so.... Slytherin." Albus was sure that he heard sniffled laughter, it was the first indication of their hidden audience. He smiled slightly in amusement.

"If I hired people based on the houses they were in at school. It would severely limit whom I could hire." He said. "I believe it is time to leave this young man in the capable hands of Poppy." He said and turned to her. "I trust you will inform me of any changes?" He asked.

"Of course." Poppy said and shooed them out of the room.

Once outside, Albus noticed that the door didn't close straight after they left. He winked towards the door and heard a sharp intake of breath. Minerva sighed.

"I don't believe that this is going to be an easy year for any of us, Albus." She said.

"Less so for some then others." Albus said, he glanced at the doors to the Hospital Wing before walking towards his rooms, Minerva followed him.

"I take it you saw the black over the scar on the boy's forehead?" She asked.

"I did, quite worrying." He said.

"Do you think it's something left over from the spell used to send him here?" She asked.

"I hope so, Minerva." He said with a small frown. "If that young man turned dark it could be very dangerous for us all."

"We should keep a close eye on him." She said.

"That would be wise, I believe he could be very important to the outcome of the war." Minerva stopped short at that.

"What ever to mean, Albus?" She asked.

"There is only one person powerful or mad enough to use black magic." He said.

"But why would.... He do that to a mere child!?" Albus shock his head as they continued their journey.

"It most saddening to know that war will still be going that far in the future." Minerva also looked sad at the thought.

"Perhaps his knowledge of the future will give us an advantage." She said.

"I doubt he will be able to help us." Albus said.

"Why ever not?"

"Even Voldemort wouldn't be send him back with that sort of knowledge." Albus said. "That is if the boy is even on our side of the war." Minerva looked alarmed at that idea.

"I hope for everyone sake that he is, Albus." She said.

"So do I, Minerva." He said. He felt that in either case tomorrow would be a turning point in the war. "For now we should wait to see what happens when he wakes."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Next chpater Harry finally wakes up!**


	4. What Happened?

Thanks for the Memories

* * *

**I will refer to Harry as 'he' from now on, that is till he gets his new name.**

**It also seems that I made a mistake in the last chapter, when Minerva said that the full moon was a week ago when it's really the next week. It doesn't matter much, but don't like making continuity errors.**

**Erynia: Thanks, hope you like. :)**

**Eloisa Skywalker: Yes and no. *Looks sheepish* Said to much! You'll have to wait and see!  
**

**Mauraders Queen: Yep, I loved writing that bit! He's my favorite character!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: What happened?

He groaned as he slowly regained conciseness. The first thing he noticed before he even opened his eyes was that his right arm hurt, a lot. Why, he had no idea. He slowly opened his eyes, it was dark maybe night-time, but he couldn't tell. he looked round, he was in a large room, with large windows and filled with beds. A hospital? That would make sense considering how much his arm hurt. He lifted his arm and saw that it was wrapped in a crisp white bandage. He frowned there was something odd about that but he couldn't think what, it was almost like the bandage shouldn't be needed.

Carefully holding his arm to his chest he used his left arm to push himself into a sitting position. He looked round again, it looked as if he were alone. He frowned again that wasn't right either, surly a hospital wouldn't be so empty. So where was he? Maybe he should go and find someone. But a calculating part of him said that wasn't a very good idea, as he didn't know where he was therefore didn't know if the people here were friendly or not. They bandaged my arm, another part of him said. But they could have hurt him in the first place was the response. He suddenly realised he was arguing with himself and blushed slightly as he stopped.

Alright so finding out where he was wasn't likely at the moment, so how about how he got here? He closed his eyes briefly and tried to remember the last thing that happened before waking up. His eyes shot open, and went wide with shock. He couldn't remember anything! It was like a thick black fog clouded his mind. He started to panic. Why couldn't he remember anything!? After a moment he took a deep steadying breath and tried to calm down, panicking was not going to help. Alright, he thought, maybe I'm suffering from amnesia. That makes sense, but then that would mean some sort of head injury. However his head didn't hurt at all, so that couldn't be right. He frowned, what else could cause memory loss. Obliviation. Obliviation? What's that, he thought. Then gasped as something flooded his mind. They weren't memories, but knowledge. Potions, creatures, wands and spells. Magic.

"Whoa." He whispered. That had been intense. But why only knowledge, why couldn't he remember anything else? No places, names or faces. Nothing of his past at all, just what he must have learnt at school. But then he realised that knowledge and memory were two different things, he could have one without the other. He sighed, how perfectly annoying. That raised another point, someone had deliberately taken his memory! Maybe they were still here? Was he still in danger? But that was impossible to determine till he met someone. He needed to do something.

First things first, where is his wand? He was wearing some sort of hospital gown, so it can't be on him, he glanced round and couldn't see anything like a wand where nearby.

"Damn." He muttered, now he felt really defenceless and he didn't like it one bit. He sat back and thought about what he knew so far.

He'd been injured in some unknown manner.

Said injuries have been treated but in the muggle way, why?

He is somewhere he doesn't knew, looks like an empty hospital, suspicious.

He can't remember anything. Obliviated.

No wand, defenceless.

He frowned, he didn't like this at all. But what could he do? The thing is that he didn't know if the people that he would met were going to help him, or manipulate him, as that is the only reason he could think of for someone to wipe someone else's memory. It was a horrible thing to do to someone in any case. So could he trust anyone he met? Probably not, he'd have to wait and see. But first there was some he needed to take care of first, where was the bathroom?

He pushed back the sheets and experimentally put some weight on his feet, they took it, so he seemed to fit other then his arm. He sighed, that was a relief, at least he could run if need be. He could see some big double doors at the end of the room, obviously the main doors. There was another smaller door near by into a part of the room, split from the rest, as office maybe. But opposite him there was another small door. He decided to try that one for the bathroom. Still holding his arm close to his chest he made his way to the door. Opened it and sighed in relief to see that it was indeed the bathroom.

He quickly stepped up to the toilet. There was much cursing, as apparently he was right handed and he'd automatically tired to use his right hand to pull his hospital gown back. He'd been reminded of the folly of this by a sharp pain from his injured arm. He finally relieved himself, he went to the sink to wash his hands and stopped as he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

He startled, it wasn't at the dark gold/amber eyes that greeted him, or mop of black hair, or even that he didn't recognise himself. It was the three lines of scars from his left ear all the way to the centre of his face. The top one stopped at the edge of his left eye, and he suspected that he was lucky to still have that eye. The middle one run right across the bridge of his nose, someone had done a good job of repairing the damage there. The last connected to the edge of his mouth. It must make his smile quite creepy, he tried it. Yep, creepy. He wondered how he'd got them. He felt them, they felt more smooth then he expected, were they new? Maybe he got them at the sometime as his arm. If so why were they healed but not his arm. He frowned at that, then winced, he defiantly didn't want to do that in front of a mirror again.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't be up, young man." A female voice said, startling him. He whipped round, and winced as his arm brushed against the sink. The woman that had spoken was standing in the doorway. He didn't recognise her, but that wasn't that much of a surprise. She looked surprised at finding him here, but also alittle cross as well.

"Come on lets get you back to bed." She said and took a step forward. He stepped back away from her, and shock his head. He didn't know anything about where he was, and as such was not taking any chances.

"Stay back." He said. She frowned at this and started walking towards him.

"Now come on..." She started. But he'd started moving rapidly backwards, her face turned to alarm. But he didn't have time to process this before his heels hit a ridge and he was falling backwards. His arms flailed, and grabbed material. The curtain which ripped and he didn't have time to think anything before he felt a blinding pain in the back of his head as it hit the side of the shower, and he blacked out.

* * *

**Hmm. I seem to have made Harry very Sytherin in this chapter. Oh well. **

**Right important! **

**I have a dilemma:**

**Light or Dark Harry?**

**I have an idea for either story, but can't decide between them. Both are good, and offer different possibilities.**

**So please give opinion, on which you'd like to see. **

**And don't forget to review either way!**


	5. First Meetings

Thanks for the Memories

**

* * *

First off sorry it took so long to update this.**

**Light: 4**

**Grey: 2**

**Dark: 2**

**My first idea was for light Harry, so that fits and I'll go with that. Maybe I'll use the other idea somewhere else.**

**Anyway thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: First meetings

When he next woke the first thing he noticed was that he head hurt, it really hurt. _What happened? Oh yeah, I hit my head. Smooth, real smooth. _The next thing he noticed was that there were people talking in the room. He decided not to open his eyes and give away that he was awake, so he could listen to them first. One was the woman that he'd met in the bathroom, and two others a man and a woman.

"I found him in the bathroom. He seemed terrified when he saw me." He almost gave himself away with a snort.

"The poor boy, I wonder what happened to him to make him so distrustful." The other woman said. _Yeah, so do I._

"I dare so we'll find out soon, seeing as he's awake and listening to us right now." The man said. _Huh, how'd he know?_ "It's alright young man, you can open your eyes know we're not going to hurt you."

He cautiously opened his eyes and winced as the bright light made his head hurt more. He blinked and looked at the people by his bed. Before he could say anything one of the women spoke up.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him. Before he could stop himself he replied.

"Head hurts." He said vaguely, could focus very well. At his words she was spurred into action, she picked up a vial from a table by his bed and held it out to him.

"Drink this, young man." She said. He eyed the vial with suspicion.

"What?" He asked. She sighed.

"It's for you head." She said. He wasn't sure, but he accepted the vial and drank it. He grimaced at the taste but his head cleared instantly. He looked at them all again. As he suspected the woman from the bathroom was there, looking at him with a worried expression. The other woman was middle aged, with a light but severe expression. The man was old, with a long white beard and bright, clear, twinkling blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked. The two women looked shocked at his cold tone and demand, but the man looked unaffected.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey."

He frowned, he'd thought he was in a hospital, but if that were so why was there a professor here?

"Where am I?" He asked suspicion very obvious in his voice. The one named Dumbledore smiled.

"You are at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardy, and I am the headmaster here." Hogwarts? Hogwarts, there was something familiar about the name, but the fog that was his memory would not lift.

"Why am I here?" He asked.

"Perhaps, you could tell us your name, and we can move on from there." Dumbledore said.

"I can't." He said.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked. He looked at her.

"I can't give you my name, as I don't know it." He said calmly.

"Oh dear!" Pomfrey said. "That hit to the head must have been worse then I thought!" He shock his head.

"No." He said and they looked at him with surprise "I didn't know who was before then." he wasn't sure why he was telling them all this, but somehow he felt safe in there company. Maybe he knew them before, but then they didn't know him so how could he. Unless it was all a trick. Dumbledore looked at him sadly, and he suddenly felt annoyed he didn't like that look one bit.

"What's the first thing you remember?" Dumbledore asked. He shrugged.

"Just waking up here the first time. Before then it's like a fog." Dumbledore looked sadder.

"Is it just your memories?" He asked.

"Yes, I can remember spells, and potions and the like, but nothing of myself." Dumbledore seemed to brighten a bit at this.

"Hmm. It seems you were obliviated, my boy." Dumbledore said. "But it wasn't total."

"Will I ever remember again, sir?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"It has been known for those with strong magical cores to overcome obliviation, and I believe you to be quite strong." Dumbledore said. "However it may take sometime." He sighed.

"I see, so what now?" He asked. Dumbledore smiled.

"I think it would be a good idea to find you a name, we can't keep calling you boy can we." Dumbledore said. He felt him shiver at the word 'boy', he frowned why would that make him shiver? Dumbeldore was still talking. "I always liked the name Titus, if I ever had a son that's what I would have called him. And as the spell that brought you here was the Vicis Polus, so how about Titus Polus?" He stared at the headmaster for several seconds after he finished speaking, before shrugging.

"It'll do, I guess sir." He said.

"Excellent, welcome to Hogwarts Titus Polus." Dumbledore said. The newly named Titus, gave the headmaster his first smile.

"Albus, I believe it would be wise to discover how far Mr Polus is in his education. He appears to be around sixteen, but we should test him to make sure." McGonagall said.

"Yes of course, Minerva." Dumbledore said.

The next hour, was filled with questioning Titus on every subject. At some point Pomfrey left telling them not to over work her patient.

"Well Mr Polus, It seems that you are up to OWL level." McGonagall said. "However since you haven't taken your OWLs, you will have to start with the fifth years."

"That's alright Professor." Titus said. Then turned to Dumbledore. "You said something about a spell earlier, what did you mean by that?" Dumbledore sighed.

"It seems that you were sent back in time, twenty years to be precise." He said. Titus stared at him.

"Why would anyone do that?" He asked.

"We don't know." Dumbledore said. "But I believe that it was done to remove you that time. You were obliviated to prevent you from changing the future." Titus stared at the bed linen for a moment before looking up at the headmaster.

"It doesn't matter." He said. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall looked surprised at this.

"What do you mean, young man?" McGonagall asked.

"I mean that I don't remember who I was before now, so I won't let it bother me. If I remember later on, I'll deal with it then."

"Very wise." Dumbledore said. Titus simply shrugged. "Moving on. tomorrow one of the professors will take you to Diagon Alley, to collect your school supplies and your new wand." Titus brightened at this, getting a wand again, he won't be so defenceless anymore. Dumbledore smiled at Titus's reaction to the news. "But first there is one more thing you need to know." Titus narrowed his eyes, he knew there had to be a catch somewhere.

"What is it, sir?" He asked.

"It seems that you were bitten my a werewolf before you were sent back." He said. Titus's eyes widened at this. He had not expected anything like that, but it did explain the golden eyes.

"I...I'm a werewolf." There was not question to words.

"Yes you are." Dumbledore said. "But you are not alone in the school." Titus looked up. _There's a werewolf here?_ Dumbledore turned to McGonagall.

"Minvera, would you mind fetching Mr Lupin for me." He asked.

"Of course, Albus." She turned and left the hospital wing.

* * *

**Please keep the reviews coming!**

**Can't promise when the next chapter will come as I now have three other stories on the go at the moment.**


End file.
